


there's only one thing to do, three words for you

by bytheseas



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, judd is the big brother we all need, owen and tk being the cutest father/son duo in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: “If you feel it, say it,”  Judd tells him.  “He should know.”“But what if he doesn’t feel it.”Judd raises his eyebrows.  “Don’t play that game with me.  The boy waited by your hospital bedside without sleeping when he barely knew you.  He’s probably waiting for you.”or, TK figures out how to tell Carlos he loves him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 36
Kudos: 511





	there's only one thing to do, three words for you

“I have to go.”

Carlos sighs after the words leave his lips. TK pulls him in for one more kiss, then lets go of his face, stepping back. They’re full in view in the entrance to the fire station and he can’t bring himself to care. He hasn’t seen Carlos in a couple of days since their shifts fell out of sync, and he  _ missed _ him.

“I’ll see you soon,” TK tells him. 

Carlos hugs him, dipping his face into the bend of TK’s neck, kissing him there before he pulls back. “See you soon.” he says, with a smile, and TK’s left to watch him as he walks away.

“So, how’s that going?” Judd asks him, bringing TK very suddenly back to earth, and okay, Judd was  _ not _ this close moments before but here he is right beside TK. 

  
TK gives him a look, annoyed. “How is that your business?” 

“Please, I’m your big brother, it’s fully within my rights to be invasive,” Judd shoots back. He ruffles TK’s hair, and TK groans, shoving his hands away. 

Sometimes he really misses being an only child.

TK finds himself thinking about things seriously once they’re both back to polishing the rig. 

  
“I love him,” he says, a moment later, and Judd’s focus is back on him. He’s not really sure how Judd became the first person he is revealing this information to, but it feels right, and the words just keep coming once he’s started: “I love him, and I haven’t told him yet, and I don’t know how to or if I should.” 

This kind of stuff used to come easily to him: almost too easily. Everything feels harder after Alex -- after sobriety, everything feels bigger and more real, every step forward more of a risk.

“If you feel it, say it,” Judd tells him. “He should know.”

“But what if  _ he _ doesn’t feel it.”

Judd raises his eyebrows. “Don’t play that game with me. The boy waited by your hospital bedside without sleeping when he barely knew you. He’s probably waiting for  _ you _ .” 

TK groans in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “I thought Alex felt the same way and look how that went.” 

Judd shakes his head. “He’s not Alex. That loser didn’t deserve the time of day from you. And you haven’t seen the way Reyes looks at you when you’re not looking or you wouldn’t ask. Frankly, it’s a bit much,” Judd tells him. He puts his hands on TK’s shoulders. “Just take a breath. You’ll know when it’s right. You’ll feel it, here.” Judd motions towards TKs heart, and TK nods, and Judd nods back, stepping away and grabbing the rag he let drop to the floor. “Now let’s get a move on before Probie eats everything Cap made for dinner.”

\---

TK is sitting on the counter, watching Carlos move around the kitchen like it’s a part of a well-rehearsed dance, cooking some complicated dish. 

The first time Carlos invited TK over for dinner after everything, he had been so hesitant, so worried that it would be too much after their disastrous first meal that never happened, but these days dinner together a couple of times a week is a part of their routine. 

“You know, you  _ could _ offer to help,” Carlos tells TK.

Maybe he’s getting a little  _ too _ comfortable.

TK shrugs and leans back on his hands. “I could, but I’d rather watch.”

Carlos shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a brat?”

“I may have been told that before, once or twice,” TK muses, and with that he slides down from his perch. “Okay, what do you want me to do? Fair warning: I was raised on take out until my dad took over the parenting so my skill level is a solid 0”

Carlos laughs and kisses him and shows him how to grate cheese, and TK finds he actually enjoys being a part of the process.

  
He loves being a part of Carlos’s life, in general.

_ I love you. _

He thinks this, as he sits across from Carlos at the table -- the same table he left in a rush that first night. 

_ I love you. _

He thinks this, as Carlos takes his hand, leading him to his room, as if he doesn’t know the way. He thinks this, as he pushes Carlos to the bed, and straddles him, leaning in, kissing his neck, his cheek, his lips. 

  
But he can’t quite get the words out.

\--- 

  
  


It’s a chemo day for Owen and TK is sitting opposite him like he usually does. His dad’s chatty friend is talking his ear off like always, and Owen’s trying to respond politely but he’s getting tired. Carlos shows up and takes them by surprise just as his eyes start to close.

  
“ _ Hey _ ,” TK gets up, and Owen’s eyes open at the sound of his son’s voice. Carlos has spent time with the two of them at Owen and TK’s apartment, or at the fire house, but he has never been here before. He’s got his uniform on from the end of a shift, and he looks beat, but he’s smiling.    
  
“Sorry to just show up, but you forgot your wallet when you were over,” Carlos tells TK, after they embrace, and holds it out. “Thought you might need it eventually and our shifts still don’t line up for a couple of days.”

TK takes it, gratefully, and shoves the wallet into his back pocket. “Thanks, I didn’t even notice it was gone.”

  
Carlos shrugs. “You’ve got a lot going on.” 

It’s true.

TK pulls Carlos in for another hug, holding him tighter this time, resting his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They stand like that for a couple of minutes, ignoring the world around them. Until TK’s dad speaks up.

“Stay with us, for a bit, Carlos,” Owen says, motioning to the chairs across from them. Carlos just nods and smiles and the boys sit down. 

Carlos has barely been there for five minutes when Owen’s treatment neighbor zones in on him. “Hello there, officer,” the man says, to Carlos, and soon the poor boy gets lost in a conversation he didn’t ask for as the old man starts asking him question after question about life on the force.

“I feel like I should save him,” TK whispers to his dad, after he moves closer, standing to the side of his dad’s chair in an effort to make this conversation subtle. 

Owen looks over at Carlos and the old fellow, and shakes his head. “I think he’s too far in at this point.” Owen takes hold of one of TK’s hands, squeezing it, and looking up. “He’s a good guy, TK. I haven’t often said this about your boyfriends, but I like him.” 

“You in fact have  _ never _ said that,” TK replies, squeezing his hand back.

“Well, he’s a good one.”

TK watches, as Carlos continues talking to his new friend. TK knows Carlos is dead tired but you wouldn’t know it by the way he pleasantly keeps up conversation with a stranger. 

“He is a good one.” 

His dad’s eyes are closed when he looks back at him -- he’s down for the count.

Later he asks Carlos why he humored the guy for so long, as they’re walking to their cars. “Your dad has told stories about that guy and he clearly needed a break. Besides, the guy was genuinely interested in my life. Not a big deal.” He kisses TK, as they reach his car. “Now I’m going to go home and crash. See you tomorrow.”

TK gazes back at Carlos for a moment before he steps back and thinks about how big it feels -- this gesture Carlos says is no big deal. He thinks about how much he loves him. He almost says the words right then and there but they catch in his throat. Instead, he just presses one more kiss to Carlos’s lips and says: “see you.”

\---

One night, TK hijacks their date night plans with another of his rescue missions. Tonight, it’s Marjan who needs some cheering up -- she’s had a rough week with the women at the mosque and she won’t really talk about it but TK feels like getting her mind off it would be a good idea. 

He knew Carlos already made reservations but he readily agrees when TK calls him about the change of plans, and  _ god _ TK loves him for it. 

He invites Mateo along for the ride. TK runs out to where Carlos has his car parked, before his friends get there. “Sorry to mess up your plans, but I think she needs this.” 

“It’s not like this is the first time -- I’m used to it by now,” Carlos says, with a shrug, but he’s smiling when TK leans in for a kiss. 

Mateo and Marjan climb in the side doors a moment later. 

“Not that I’m not excited to hang out with you both but where exactly are we going?” Marjan asks, as she buckles in. 

  
“Yeah, TK wouldn’t tell us,” Mateo chimes in. 

  
  
“TK didn’t tell me either,” Carlos informs them. “We’re all in the dark.”

  
“It’s a  _ surprise _ . Just follow the GPS,” TK tells him, plugging in an address and leaning back with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Carlos raises his eyebrows and shifts the car into gear, clearly amused. “Yes sir.”

Fifteen minutes they park in front of a bright colored building. 

“ _ Laser Dome _ ,” Marjan reads the sign aloud. 

“ _ Sweet _ ,” Mateo exclaims, unbuckling and opening his door, clearly thrilled with this turn of events. 

“It’s the first idea that I had and I had to go with it,” TK says. “My friends and I used to do stuff like this when we were stressed about things when I was growing up.” His mom had always complained about what a waste of money it was but he had loved every second of it. TK points a finger at Marjan: “Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.” 

“Oh no, I’m into this,” Marjan tells him. She opens her door and jumps out. “I’m going to kick all of your asses.”

“How are you feeling about this turn of events?” TK asks Carlos, as they head in. He takes Carlos’s hands and threads their fingers together.

Carlos shakes his head. “I did not picture this, but I love it.”    
  


“I’m full of surprises,” TK tells him.

  
“Never a dull moment,” Carlos shakes his head, but there’s no mistaking his fondness.

“I have to keep you on your toes,” TK lets go of Carlos’s hand, moves in quick and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek, then moves ahead to join his friends at the counter. 

Later, they linger in front of TK’s door when Carlos drops him off. 

  
“Thank you for doing that. We’ll have time for just us next time.”   
  


“Just part of dating a guy with a big heart,” Carlos says, pressing a hand to TK’s chest. “It was a fun night. I love how much you care about your friends.”

“They’re your friends too,” TK tells him.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” Carlos seems pleased by this. 

TK leans in and wraps his arms around Carlos in a hug. He breaths in the smell of him.

  
He feels lucky, so lucky, to have this. He’s never had a boyfriend who would go along with his schemes -- dropping everything else to help other people.

  
He loves him.

_ I love you, _ he thinks, as Carlos kisses him, cradling the back of his head, pushing closer, and closer still.

_ I love you _ , he thinks, as Carlos pulls back, smiling as he turns around, heading back to his truck.

The words just don’t come.

\---

The team is sitting around the kitchen table one morning, eating eggs Owen cooked for them, when Paul speaks up and TK’s day changes in an instant. 

  
“Oh my god, that grocery store we always go to is on lock down,” Paul says, as he looks up from his phone. “Some kind of hostage situation. Someone just posted on twitter.”

TK’s heart drops in his chest. 

Carlos was grocery shopping. Carlos was at that store, probably right now. He had texted TK minutes before, giving him options of things he was thinking about making.

He was  _ there _ , probably right in the middle of whatever is going on.

TK grabs the phone from Paul’s hands, reading over the words. Owen grabs hold of him when he starts shaking. 

“Dad, Carlos is  _ there _ . He texted me, just a few minutes ago, talking recipes, I-I have to -- I have to be there.” He drops the phone into Mateo’s hands and shoots to his feet. 

Owen’s face drops: “Son I don’t-” 

“I’ll take him”, Judd says, getting to his feet. “I’ll do it.” TK watches as his dad looks at Judd for a moment, before he nods. He must realize there’s no chance of keeping TK here. 

They get in the truck and Judd pulls onto the road. “I haven’t told him. I haven’t told him yet,” Tyler says, between breaths. “I didn’t tell him yet -- he doesn’t know. I keep thinking about saying it and I just haven’t and-”

Judd puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment, before returning it to the wheel. “You’re gonna be able to. Reyes has a good head on his shoulders. He keeps calm. Anyone survives this, it’s him. You will get to say it.”

TK just nods, frantically, and slides down in his seat.

  
Three minutes later, they’ve arrived, pulling up far behind the barricade the police have put up. Judd grabs TK’s hand as he reaches for the door. “Alright I know you, so I know I have to say this: we’re not going in. We’re waiting with the families.” He says. “Nod if you agree or you’re not leaving the car.”

TK nods. 

He feels sick. 

There’s a small group of civilians gathered towards the outside of the lot, and the two of them go to stand with them. No one’s really talking -- most of their eyes are trained on the barricade of officers, trying to catch any movement.

TK doesn’t talk to anyone, just stands near the edge with Judd. He sits down on the ground after a while, folding his legs, pretzel style, right there on the pavement, and putting his head in his hands.

He’s an idiot. 

He’s an idiot and Carlos is going to die. He’s going to die without knowing TK loves him -- how much he loves him. 

He feels so incredibly helpless.

He has no idea how long he sits there before he feels hands on his wrists, gently pulling his hands back from his face. “ _ Tyler _ .”

It’s  _ Carlos _ . Carlos is there, kneeling on the pavement, right in front of TK. He looks shaken and he’s sweating but he’s in one piece. 

He’s okay.

TK launches himself into Carlos’s arms, nearly knocking him over. Carlos lifts him up, so they’re both standing. TK pushes back from him, then, looking him up and down.

He looks like he’s okay.

“You’re okay? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m okay,” Carlos says. “I’m okay.” he catches TK’s gaze and holds it, like he’s trying to make him believe it. “I’ll tell you more later -- I need to go make a statement and fill everyone in, but I got the guy to surrender. He didn’t hurt anyone.”

“You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

TK’s heart is beating a million miles a minute. 

“Carlos-,” he begins, he stops, he’s breathing fast, but Carlos doesn’t interrupt. 

_ You’ll know when it’s right. You’ll feel it.  _

Life is short and he’s tired of holding it in. 

“Carlos, I love you,” He’s looking at Carlos full in the face and there’s dozens of people around them, but TK doesn’t even care. “I  _ love _ you.”

Carlos doesn’t say it back, he just stares at TK for a moment. “TK, are you -- you don’t have to -- you were scared…” 

Carlos looks hesitant, and this is not how things were supposed to go. 

TK shakes his head. “It’s not because of this. I mean -- I was scared, yeah, but this isn’t a new feeling for me. I tried to tell you so many times and then today, and life is short and I just couldn’t and then I couldn’t hold it in anymore,” TK takes a breath. “I just love you,” He looks down a little. “It’s okay If you don’t feel the same.” 

He feels fingers on his chin, gently lifting his head, and then Carlos kisses him.  _ Hard _ . TK moans into it, and they’re lost to the world for a few minutes, until Carlos pulls back, “I love you, Tyler Kennedy. I’ve known it for a while. Didn’t want to scare you off, so I waited. Wanted to make sure you were ready to hear it.” 

TK holds Carlos close and he can’t stop smiling. Their moment is broken too soon when a couple of officers come up, ready to take Carlos for a bit to get his statement. “It’s going to take a while. I’ll come to the fire house after,” Carlos says, before he goes, and TK nods. 

Judd’s grinning at him, full of mirth, when he walks up and TK catches his gaze. Judd throws an arm around his shoulder. “You guys are  _ morons _ . I’m proud of you, bud. Call your dad and tell him the good news while I start up the truck.”

TK pulls out his phone and he calls his dad. “He’s okay,” he breathes out. “He’s okay. Dad, I love him. I told him I love him.” 

Owen’s the only one who would really understand -- Owen, who has always tried to get him to take his time, to be cautious, to not hand over his heart to people who didn’t deserve it. 

They both know that this time it’s right. 

“I’m so glad he’s ok,” Owen sounds relieved, and his voice catches a little. “I’m proud of you, son.”

TK sinks back in the seat of Judd’s truck, relief flooding through his body. “Thanks, dad. See you soon.”

Carlos is okay. Carlos knows. 

Carlos loves him.

TK rolls the window down and he feels the wind and the sun on his face, and he smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3\. you can find me on [tumblr](https://aziraphalescrowley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
